Second Opinion
by Shade Penn
Summary: Come And Get It AU. Jack had thought a lot about this decision, and trusts one bot enough to be his first time. Ratchet isn't as sure about the choice. Jack/Ratchet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this AU takes place clearly in the 'Working It Out' part of the timeline, but will not have spoilers for that story as what happens here will not happen necessarily in the story proper.

Also, for the _moment_ things are rated T even if there are discussions about sex. The turning point in which this story becomes M will be clearly shown by the changed rating. Just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

He...he had to have heard it wrong. It must have been a glitch, because there should have been no reason for Jack to just come up to him and say-

"I thought about it, a lot, and I want you to be my first."

"You'd better have meant first _follow-up-check-up._ " Ratchet said grouchily.

Jack winced, but clenched his fists as determination was once more in his expression. "No, I didn't." he replied, a tell-tale shake to his voice despite how resolved he presented himself. "I've given a lot of thought-uh, about _it."_

Ratchet still played it off as a misunderstanding, a symptom of being young and naïve. "If you can't even say it, how can you tell me you're ready for it?"

Jack's optics glanced away, and it was strange to have a mech taller than him acting much smaller. "I-I trust you." he whispered, and he finally let his nervousness shine through on his features. Jack bit his lip as Ratchet still looked unimpressed with his argument. "Okay," he sighed deeply, "it's not just that. I know it's awful to think, but you're the only one I can picture it not being weird with."

Ratchet _almost_ said 'Why not go ask someone else anyway' when he remembered how Jack had acted on the Nemesis. Of how terrified Jack was of interfacing because of the terrible things Shockwave had said. Ratchet could see at a second glance how uneasy Jack still looked, but to even be comfortable to approach the topic with someone he-and this was the truly unbelievable part- _trusted him_ was rather amazing.

"This is highly unorthodox," Ratchet said and Jack winced, "but I will assist you to the best of my ability."

Jack blinked, tilting his head. "Um, okay then." he shuffled, his expression bashful. "So, er, where are we going to do this?"

The medic stared at him flatly. "Nowhere." Jack blinked again. "Yet, anyway. Though our methods of interfacing are different, even with spark-merging there was to be an expected level of mental maturity among the participants."

"Wow, even with alien robots there's hang-ups about doing it." Jack said jokingly, but Ratchet frowned deeply.

"And there it is again. If you are not mature enough to say interfacing, how am I to expect you are truly ready for it?" he questioned.

Jack tensed, his tone defensive and bitter. "Shockwave didn't care that I wasn't ready." he immediately flinched when he realized what he'd said.

"I am not Shockwave." The medic replied, and even as obvious as the statement was, it served its purpose in calming Jack back down. "I am only trying to be certain in if you understand everything about you're asking."

Jack frowned, his optic ridges knitted in confusion. "It's just like organic s-sex." he stumbled over the word, glancing down sheepishly. "I see your point now." he admitted in embarrassment, but then his features became resolved. "I still want to this though, because it's _my_ choice."

Ratchet knew how very little choice Jack had in practically everything that had happened to him so far, and he did not want to trample over the progress being made. "I understand that, but what I am saying is are you aware of the consequences?"

Jack stared at him, and then he laughed. It was startling to a degree, as the human-turned-bot had very rarely been so open thus far. "The only bot I could get pregnant from is Predaking, and that's never gonna happen." his chuckles calmed down, and he cleared his vocalizer. "But yeah, I know what you're really asking: am I going to regret this?"

Jack sighed heavily, his optics roving around the room before locking gazes with Ratchet. "I'll admit, having...doing it still freaks me out in light of everything, but I wouldn't regret it-not with you anyway." he smiled faintly. "You've seen me at one of my most vulnerable moments, you comforted me and stood up for me; you probably don't know this, but it meant so much that you didn't freak when you saw me."

Ratchet knew he was referring to the less-than-pleasant reunion Jack had with the other Autobots with this new form. Jack was trying to be mature though, especially for such a topic. "I will help you," he reaffirmed, and Jack's smile widened, "but," that smile dimmed just as quickly, "only after I have looked over the Predacon research."

Jack furrowed his optic ridges again. "Why?"

"Because despite my basic knowledge of an emergence chamber, I am quite uninformed about Predacon anatomy and I do not wish to harm you." The medic replied wryly.

Jack's faceplate contorted in sheepishness. "Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I guess you have a point about that too." he bit his lip. "Yeah, I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. I want this, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable either."

"This is not the strangest situation I've had to deal with, the newest I'll admit, but not strange." Ratchet said, though his thoughts spoke differently, _Maybe while I'm doing my research though, Jack, you might find someone else you'd rather share your first interface with._

Because deep down, Ratchet also thought that Jack could do better than this cantankerous old medic.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet might have had ulterior motives for contacting Cybertron, but he couldn't deny that first and foremost what he needed was all the Predacon information from the Nemesis' memory banks and saved files. The medic was loathe to admit it, but he could count on Shockwave keeping all his research meticulously documented-he paused, frowning as he realized that had the Autobots not rescued him and Jack when they had, Shockwave would be no doubt testing out his plans for Jack right now.

His servo clenched the edge of the console he was at, optics narrowing. He hadn't been fond of the children at first, seeing them as too soft and rambunctious, but the more time he'd reluctantly got to know them, they had grown on him. Ratchet glanced over at Jack, who was still sleeping in root mode at the corner of the room. _I suppose I underestimated just how much_ I _grew on_ them.

A beeping brought his attention back to the computer, feed going in and out before a familiar voice rang through the room, "Ratchet? How's Earth treating you? Not sick of it already are you?" Bumblebee teased.

Ratchet harrumphed. "Surprisingly my tolence has increased." he replied. It was good to hear 'Bee's voice again, with how cheerful he sounded, but unfortunately this was not a social call. "Though despite that, I will be space bridging to Cybetron in the morning, Earth time."

"Oh? What's the rush, docbot?" Bumblebee questioned curiously.

Ratchet silently vented; this was not going to be easy to explain. He barely understood it himself, but he gave his word he would help Jack. "I need all the files on the Nemesis pertaining to the Predacon project. I need to familiarize myself with it to help Jack."

Bumblebee was silent for a long mment, and when he spoke, his tone was worried. "Is he okay?'

The concern was touching, in all honesty. "Yes, Jack's quite alright. It's just..." Here he had trouble continuing, but he made himself spit out the words he hadn't thought he'd ever say. "Jack wants me to be his first time, and I wish to accumulate the knowledge of Predacon anatomy before we continue further."

The silence this time was more stunned, and when Bumblebee finally did say something he sounded just as baffled. "Did-did I just hear that right?"

Ratchet sighed audibly this time. "You did indeed." he replied. "I will be administering Jack's stabilization serum in the morning before I come to Cybertron, please have the information I need gathered up by then."

"Wait-you can't just spring on me that you're gonna interface with Jack-which I don't think is possible-but you're just gonna react like it's no big deal?" Bumblebee asked incredulously. "You just dropped a bombshell!"

Ratchet had an idea that things wouldn't be going smoothly, because of course nothing did. "It is difficult to explain properly, and when I am on Cybertron I will clear things up to the best of my ability. Right now I need to finish Jack's serum."

"Oh, well, you do that then," Bumblebee said awkwardly, "but don't think this is gonna be just swept away."

"Believe me, I do not expect that to happen _at all_." Ratchet said. He could very well see Arcee at least being overprotective of Jack in this situation, and that was not even getting into how groan-inducing things would be _when_ Jack told his mother of this. He highly doubted Jack did tell her yet, as June was not camped out beside Jack to 'keep an eye on him'. "Goodbye, Bumblebee."

"Bye, Ratchet." 'Bee said, his tone dazed as the connection was cut off.

The medic vented once more, and he walked over to Jack's side. He shook the former human's shoulder, and his optics blinked open slowly.

"Hmm? Oh, Ratch, is something wrong?" Jack asked sleepily.

"Nothing like that, but I thought it was best to inform you that after I administer your stablelizer I will be going back to Cybertron for the information regarding Predacon anatomy." The medic explained.

Jack tilted his head. "Oh, okay then." he closed his optics and Ratchet was about to turn away when Jack's optics snapped wide open, the words likely having sunk in. "Wait, what?!"

"Keep your voice down, I do not need complaining humans on top of everything else." Ratchet said tersely.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, but unfortunately he didn't look like he was going back into recharge any time soon. "Seriously though, why are you going back so soon?"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "I figured you'd want this to be over and done with quickly."

Jack frowned, his optics lowering to his lap. "You don't have to put it like that." he absently drummed his digits on the floor.

Ratchet observed him closely, and it became clear he was agitated about more than just the medic's curt responses. "Are you... _certain_ you want to go through with this? You would not be the first one who had regrets-"

"I won't regret it as long as it's with you!" Ratchet's optics widened, and Jack looked just as shocked by what he'd blurted out. Jack's shock turned to nervous unease, his tail curling around himself as he looked away. "Well, this is humiliating."

The gears in Ratchet's processor started turning, and slowly he began to piece together why Jack was so insistent that it was _him_ who he wanted to interface with. "Jack," he began seriously, "what is it you really want? An interface or a...a relationship?"

Jack refused to answer, and looked for all the world like he just wanted to disappear.

 _Slag_ , Ratchet thought, _things just got even more complicated._ As neither of them were willing to brooch the subject, Ratchet thought it best to just let it lie for now. "I likely won't be gone for more than two days at the most, depending on how much information I will need to sort through, but perhaps in that time...we can both think of where this could go."

Jack bit his lip, and just for a moment, he looked grateful. About what, Ratchet couldn't be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet had expected Bumblebee to tell the other Autobots, he had even expected Arcee to be scowling like she was when he stepped onto the Nemesis...but it was a bit of surprise to find they _all_ looked disapproving. He had left Jack to tell June about their situation once the stablelizer was administered, so it shouldn't have been as surprising to deal with the fallout with the Autobots first. "Don't keep quiet on my account, lets here it."

Arcee tensed, looking more than ready to tear him a new one, but Optimus intervened first. "Ratchet, I would like to speak with you privately. It will give our comrades time to calm themselves."

The medic reluctantly nodded, but as he followed after Optimus, he noticed a familiar red mech glowering at him. "I think I'll need some answers too on how things have been here as well."

Optimus must have seen him notice Knock Out, as his calm tone didn't waver. "Yes, much has happened in this short amount of time you've been away." They continued walking through the darkened halls, until they came to a stop in the command center. "All the information you have asked for is on this terminal, but there are a few questions I have for you." Optimus said solemnly.

Ratchet vented heavily. "I've been waiting for this, and I think I know what those questions will be." he paused, and waited until Optimus nodded for him to continue. "Jack came to me and asked me to be his first time and...that he wanted a relationship with me." It still felt strange to say, given both he and Jack avoided optic contact until it was time for Ratchet to leave. "I am still unsure if I am the right sort of bot for him or if he's rushing into something he doesn't understand, but he was very sure he wanted this."

Optimus was silent for a moment. "I cannot say that I support or condone this, but I do approve of how you are handling the situation. Perhaps I am hesitant because Jack is new to his situation, or that I still see him as our human friend, but I trust you will both be careful in your venture-whatever end your decision plays out too."

The medic was stunned, but he recovered quickly enough. It was probably the politest rebuke he was going to be getting. "Believe me, Optimus, I am not taking this lightly. I am aware of the differences between Jack and I, and I will see that he is absolutely sure before things go any further."

Optimus nodded. "I know you will." he replied. "As for what has happened here; Knock Out provided us with the whereabouts of several of Shockwave's lab and information on the plans which had been made for Jack." his optics hardened, and Ratchet knew it must have been the plan Jack told him when they were the Nemesis together. "I feel that is where much of the issue will be. Though Knock Out is on probationary period, I would advise you to keep an optic on him as well; he has not said it, but I find his reasons for staying might not be entirely what they seem."

Though not until the very end did they come to realize the true reasons Jack been kidnapped, but Ratchet knew he likely needed to be doubly careful since Knock Out's obsession with Jack wouldn't have dissipated overnight. Though there was another issue that needed to be addressed.

"And...have you heard anything on the Predacon?"

"...yes." Optimus answered eventually. "After we came to an understanding by capturing Shockwave and Starscream, it was agreed we'd keep out of each side's ordeals, but much as with Knock Out I feel Predaking's reasons are not as altruistic as they seem."

Ratchet could just as easily guess why; Jack hadn't been as enthused about the idea of being Predaking's mate as appealing as the dragon-mech found it. If Predaking _were_ waiting for Jack, then he was going to be sorely disappointed-and no telling how he would react. "Are you going to inform him of the situation?"

Optimus blinked. "Why, Ratchet, you and Jack have not yet done anything, so therefore what reason would I have to say something about this?"

Relieved by the news, Ratchet was also impressed by the wordplay. It would eventually reach Predaking, but for now the medic was just glad to be dealing with one less processor ache. "If it's all the same to you, Optimus, I would like to start my research now."

Optimus stepped aside. "By all means." he said, and departed from the room.

Ratchet brought up the files, his optics going over the folders they were stored in that were each marked with different names.

He clicked on the one pertaining to anatomy when he found it, each document organized by relevance. The fact interfacing was the second most relevant file deeply disturbed the medic. When he clicked on the file, it didn't get any better.

Every word was in a clinical detached manner as Shockwave detailed the progress of Predaking's growth in a hyper-evolution chamber. Every orbital cycle was filled with information on what was growing and, well, then Shockwave had begun documenting the growth of the 'spike' and 'valve'-a Predacons interfacing equipment in same detached manner, and the fact the one-optic mech decided quite bluntly that he was going to extract Predaking's coding to disable 'self-replication' unsettling.

That was where the file dates went blank, but when it picked up during the time Jack would have been with the Decepticons, Ratchet steeled himself to keep reading. _And they let him live even after finding out about all of this?_ The medic was not so naïve to believe that his fellow Autobots _had_ let Shockwave live, but perhaps he should have asked for clarity.

Because the way Shockwave talked about Jack was _disgusting_. Not only was Jack 'the specimen', but he was also referred to as a 'breeder' and there were references to projects labelled 'Neo-Predacon' and 'Well of Sparks' that made the medic uneasy to read.

Though he was learning that the Predacon interfacing was infinitely different from a modern Cybertronian, there was a sense of relief when he finally reached the bottom of the document, stopping abruptly at when the Nemesis would have become Autobot-occupied.

Ratchet closed the document and rubbed his brow plates. He vented deeply and tried to put his personal feelings aside to be objective, however hard it was.

Jack was right for thing, Predacon interfacing was like how organics procreated, but with emergence happening through the chamber in a Predacon's abdomen. Modern Cybertronians at one point might have been similar with the shadows of those traits having not been completely evolved out, but they would be quite useless to try and use anyway since interfacing for modern bots was done through spark merging and connecting through sensitive wires, but a Predacon's spark was tethered to their spark chambers and too intense for they had no glass barrier to soften the exchange of energy, though Ratchet did not discard trying the sensitive wires route.

Working up enough resolve to brace himself, the medic looked through the files for the two referenced projects-and finished reading both feeling even more repulsed with how Shockwave thought.

...and unfortunately he was not only shown that it _was_ possible for Jack and he to interface, but just why everyone was so against this. _No wonder, Shockwave was going to use Jack as a means to create more Predacons and Decepticons._

Another thought occurred to Ratchet; they couldn't honestly think _he_ would try this, would they?

There was no point in delaying it any further then. Ratchet closed the files and put the terminal in stand-by before leaving the room: it was time to clear everything up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet wasn't nervous, he told himself he had no reason to be. Still, it was hard not to falter when several sets of optics locked on him when he stepped onto the bridge. Arcee crossed her arms as she held herself stiffly, optics narrowed. Bumblebee looked unsure of what to say. Knock Out looked all too ready to eviscerate him, but Bumblebee held him back.

As expected, Smokescreen was his usual tactless self. "So I guess this makes you a dirty old bot then."

"Smokescreen!" Bumblebee reprimanded, but Ratchet only deadpanned when Knock Out started smirking.

"I wouldn't look so smug, _you_ fit that category more than I do."

The red bot's smirk turned into a scowl, and he looked away with a 'hn!'

Arcee briefly scowled at Knock Out before turning a demanding glare on Ratchet. "Why would you agree to this? Jack's too new to his situaton to be making any life-changing decisions!"

Ratchet suspected June was giving Jack the same arguement-if he got around to it yet. "Jack's probably been through several lifetimes on the Decepticon's ship, in _Knock Out's_ servos if you'll recall."

Knock Out jerked upright, fists clenched. "Don't start pointing the finger at me, _I_ tried to keep him safe- _Predaking_ was the one who gave Jack the final shot."

Ratchet narrowed his optics. Throwing around blame-even though Knock Out _is_ guilty-was counterproductive to the current matter. Especially since he'd just read several files of material that Knock Out was very likely privvy to. "The point is; Jack is mature enough to make his own choices. I myself was resistant to the idea, but I will respect his decision-that is why I am learning about Predacon anatomy to better prepare for...for the interface."

The _relationship_ Jack wanted was an entirely different matter. One which he still wanted Jack to work out for himself before he conflated the notion that interfacing was all to a relationship.

"And as I have just read the files Shockwave left," Ratchet continued, noting grimly how while Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen tensed, Knock Out only looked away, "I can understand the hesitance. Jack expressed the same fears, but he stated he... _trusted_ me to help him."

Somehow, it felt more awkward to say _that_ than admitting aloud the two of them were going to interface.

"Why would he trust you?" Smokescreen asked bluntly. "I thought you didn't really like any of the humans?"

Ratchet narrowed his optics. "I found my opinion changing, much like Jack's opinion of me has changed."

"I think what Smokescreen meant to say," Bumblebee gave the yellow and blue mech a hard look, "was that you and Jack never really spoke to one another. Why would he choose you when he could have asked someone he knew better?"

The medic knew saying the _real_ reason he was here in the first place had been more trouble than it's worth, and saying 'Jack thinks it'd be weird with anyone else' would only cause _more_ problems. "Jack has his reasons." he said firmly. "Ones you'll have to discuss with him yourself."

Ratchet turned on his pede. He had all the information he needed, it was time to head back to Earth.

A heavy thud rang through the hall, scraping echoing along the floor and a roar followed.

"Scrap, why's Predaking got to make such a _loud_ entrance?" Smokescreen muttered.

"Predaking comes around often?" Ratchet questioned. "Why? Truce or not I think he wouldn't be _fond_ of Autobots."

"He's not," Arcee said sullenly, "he only comes here to ask about Jack."

"Hn." Ratchet grunted. "Yet another reason I should get back to Earth. I am especially not fond of being hounded about Jack, given what we're going to be doing."

"And what," a calm, yet chilly voice said, and Predaking stepped silently into the room, his optics narrowed at Ratchet, "exactly does _that_ mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm trying to ease back into the story.**

* * *

Ratchet would never say he was scared easily, because he was made of sterner stuff. He _had_ though felt the brunt of Predaking's fury before, and that was only the mech _playing_ with him. This time Ratchet knew if the truth were revealed he'd get scrapped.

So no slag he was going to lie. "Jack is curious about his Predacon anatomy," Ratchet explained, "so I came here to find out any relevant information."

Predaking looked at him suspiciously. "And why did Jack not come here himself? I would have answered all his questions."

"Given the obsession both you and Knock Out have with him, he didn't want to get crowded." Ratchet retorted.

Knock Out sputtered. "Don't bring _me_ into this!" he snapped, and stalked for the exit, throwing another glare at Ratchet. "And it's _not_ an obsession."

Predaking sent the red medic a final glare before turning it back on Ratchet. "Knock Out aside, my feelings for Jack are not obsessive-not anymore." He rumbled.

Ratchet raised an optics ridge. "And the fact you apparently come here all the time is what? Concern?"

Predaking's expression was reserved. "Yes." He said, not giving anything else away.

Ratchet wasn't sure how honest the answer was, but he sure as slag didn't want to test it. "I'll tell Jack about your concern then." He drawled. Whether or not Jack did anything with it was another matter.

"I could tell him myself," Predaking gestured to the console, "any information would be more credible coming from me than just his doctor."

"Yes, his _doctor_." Arcee muttered.

Ratchet sent a hard look, but she didn't let up on her glare. _Scrap, 'Bee, why did you have to tell everyone?_ Well, he _knew_ why, but it didn't make this any easier. Like right now, as saying he _wasn't_ Jack's doctor would only let Predaking think he could try and wheedle his way into speaking with Jack.

In of itself it might not have been a problem, but Jack still didn't feel comfortable talking about him. Let alone what _seeing_ him would do.

"And as a _professional_ , I think I have a little more knowledge than you." Ratchet didn't back down on this, because he had everything he needed to know and to stay was asking for trouble.

"And as a _Predacon_ I know my anatomy better." Predaking retorted. He stepped forward, lip curling as he loomed over Ratchet. It was an uncomfortably familiar feeling to when he'd been on the Nemesis.

"Okay, this is getting a bit out of hand." Bumblebee stepped between them, almost comical in the fact he was holding two bigger mechs at bay. "There's no reason to fight; Predaking, if you really are serious about being a better mech, please stop trying to talk to Jack. If he wants to see you, he'll do it when he wants too."

Predaking glared down at the yellow mech, but looked away with a scowl.

"Ratchet, I think you'd better go." Bumblebee said.

The medic narrowed his own optics, but could at least see 'Bee wasn't trying to be insulting. "I couldn't agree more." He said, and briskly took his leave from the room. Ratchet's spark pulsed rapidly as he couldn't believe he'd actually gotten away with it.

Now, he just needed to get back to Earth.


End file.
